conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Helvoran Monarchs
The monarchs of Helvore '''have ruled the Kingdom of Helvore since its establishment on the 22nd of June, 950 AD, until the present. The role of the king of Helvore has changed since the Helvoran Revolution and Civil War in the late seventeenth century, from begin an absolute ruler to one who is ubiquitously ruled by the '''people of Helvore. Throughout the history of Helvore's monarchs, there have been two major dynasties, the Voisian Dynasty, and the Saignvalourian Dynasty, reigning from 950 to 1666, and 1678 to the present respectively, with the Helvoran Republic reigning for twelve years between the two dynasties. The first Helvoran Dynasty, the Voisian Dynasty, consisted of several houses of families, the first of which was the House of De Vois, followed by the House of Astonbury, and the House of Mästenburg. The Saignvalourian Dynasty also consisted of several houses, the first of which was the House of Saignblois, and the second, which is the current monarch's house, the House of Roixterre. With the establishment of the First Helvoran Empire in 1594, the King of Helvore was also deemed as the Emperor of Helvore, and continued to have such a title until the fall of the First Helvoran Empire in 1652. The Second Helvoran Empire, spanning from 1775-1919, also deemed the king or queen of Helvore as the Emperor or Empress of Helvore. This article will also list the names of the presidents of the Helvoran Republic (1666-1678). House of De Vois (950-1204): The House of De Vois was the first royal house of the Kingdom of Helvore, and consists of the lineage of King Richarde I, an Aelvoran who lead to the creation of the Kingdom of Helvore, and its eventually conquest of the entire Helvoran Peninsula under the rule of Queen Madeline I (1083-1137), and unification of all its historical cultures, languages, and customs. Several famous monarchs from this period include King Richarde I (950-1001), King Henri I (1044-1052), and Queen Madeline I (1083-1137). House of Astonbury (1204-1426): The House of Astonbury was the second of the noble houses to rule The Kingdom of Helvore, following after the death of King Richarde II, who died without heir. This lead to Queen Eloise I, the cousin of King Richarde II, to rule, and thus the introduction of the new House of Astonbury, which was primarily influenced by British rule, eventually resulting in the War of the Crown in the late sixteenth century. House of Mästenburg (1426-1666): The House of Du Poignt was the third royal house of the Kingdom of Helvore, and the final house of the Voisian Dynasty. With Queen Eloise II lacking any heirs, and the need for a military alliance between Mästenburg and Helvore, it was agreed that Xavier I of Mästenburg would become the King of Helvore, through an arranged marriage. Thus, the House of Astonbury ended and the House of Mästenburg began, lasting until the end of the Helvoran Revolution and the beginnings of the Helvoran Republic. The Helvoran Republic (1666-1678): With the execution of King Thomas VI at the Battle of Roixterre on the 6th of October, 1666, Sébastian de Gallonterre declared himself president of the Helvoran Republic, effectively abolishing the Kingdom of Helvore for twelve years between 1666 and 1678. During this time, as the Helvoran Civil War was fought between the Republicans and Bayerists, several presidents of the Helvoran Republic served. With the creation of the '''constiutional Kingdom of Helvore '''in 1678, the Helvoran Republic ended.Category:Helvore Category:The History of Helvore